Suki Dayo
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Sakura-chan, have you ever feel loving someone so … bad?" / AU, ficlet, and Happy Japanese NaruSaku Official Day! :) / RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, NaruSaku_

_Special for April 3th, Japanese NaruSaku Official Day_

_Happy NaruSaku Day, Heaven and Earth! _:)

**.**

**.**

_**Suki dayo**_

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, _have you ever feel loving someone so … bad_?"

Dadanya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat bersamaan dengan ujaran tanya tersebut. Sakura ingin menoleh, menatap bagaimana ekspresi sahabat baiknya saat lelaki itu menanyakan pertanyaannya. Tapi, nyatanya, ia tak sanggup. Dan gadis itu mengelak hingga mengabaikan denyutan minor yang menyambangi salah satu sudut dadanya saat ini.

"Entahlah. Mengapa bertanya seperti itu, Naruto?" sang gadis balas bertanya pelan.

Terdengar helaan napas halus di sampingnya, Naruto tak segera menjawab. Dan saat perlahan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah lelaki itu, ia mendapati atensi Naruto tengah terfokus pada langit-langit kelam di atas sana. Tanpa sadar, kedua emerald-nya mengikuti, menatap langit tak berbintang yang seakan sangat menarik bagi lelaki di sebelahnya saat ini.

Sakura tak pernah mendengar Naruto menceritakan kisah romansanya sebelum ini. Mereka terlampau terbiasa dengan segala konversasi platonik yang tak sedikit pun membahas perasaan romantik. Bahkan, dalam hati, gadis itu menambatkan, mungkin jika ada seorang gadis yang dicintai Naruto, gadis itu adalah dirinya. Sebab, tak ada seorang gadis pun yang dekat dengan Naruto seperti dekatnya hubungan relasi antara mereka berdua.

"Karena sepertinya, aku tengah terjebak dalam perasaan seperti itu."

Tapi, sepertinya, pemikirannya salah.

Karena buktinya, lelaki itu kini melakukan pengakuan padanya kalau ia tengah jatuh cinta. Dengan siapa? Yang jelas, bukan dirinya. Toh, Naruto tidak mungkin mengajaknya curhat seperti ini kalau gadis yang Naruto sukai itu dirinya, bukan?

"Sakura-_chan_, menurutmu, ucapan cinta seperti apa yang disukai para gadis pada umumnya?"

Ujaran Naruto terdengar kembali. Sakura menghela napas, gadis itu hampir lupa bahwa ia bahkan belum menanggapi pernyataan Naruto sebelum ini.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu masih menatap langit-langit hitam di atas sana. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mata biru Naruto persis sekali bintang yang bersinar. Mata itu begitu hidup, bersinar indah seolah segala keindahan elemen langit dan bumi bersatu padu di sana. Membentuk sebongkah netra safir yang mengagumkan, menenangkan, sekaligus melenakan. Diam-diam, Sakura berbisik, beruntung sekali si gadis yang Naruto sukai itu. Di kemudian hari nanti, ia akan hidup dengan penuh ketenangan hanya karena tatapan milik Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura ingin menjadi gadis itu.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau mendengarku?"

Ketika Sakura sadar dari kemelut pikirannya, netra safir Naruto tengah menatap tepat pada emerald-nya. Sakura memalingkan wajah, entah mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat. "Y-ya, aku dengar." Katanya kemudian, "aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Hmm … begitu?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan, kini ia mengubah posisinya hingga menghadap Sakura. "Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_, bantu aku. Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis."

Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajah, mengembalikan fokus pada Naruto dan safirnya yang melenakan itu.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya yang berdetak itu kini berdenyut sakit.

Mungkin, selama tiga tahun mengenal Naruto sebagai sahabat serta teman kampusnya tak membuat dirinya benar-benar mengenal laki-laki itu. Mungkin, masih banyak kehidupan Naruto yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui. Mungkin, sebenarnya, ia hanya terlalu percaya diri menganggap ialah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto, satu-satunya yang paling mengerti laki-laki itu.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Sakura sama sekali bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Ia terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri yang klandestin, ia terlalu memikirkan perasaannya yang melambung tinggi.

Hingga ia sadar, kini, perasaan itu menjebak dirinya.

"Bagiku, aku menyukai pernyataan cinta yang sederhana." Jawab Sakura di antara embusan napasnya yang memberat.

"Yang … sederhana?" balas Naruto seraya menautkan alis, lelaki itu belum paham.

Sakura mengangguk, "ya, yang sederhana. Yang tidak membutuhkan kata-kata superpanjang dan memuakkan. _To the point_. Dan tidak penuh dengan gombalan."

Sakura tak suka mengatakannya, sungguh.

Ia tak suka membayangkan Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis. Ia tak mau…

"_Daisuki da_."

Gadis itu menoleh.

Mendapati Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dengan senyum dan tatapan lembutnya yang melenakan. Juga menenangkan.

Sakura tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, karena Naruto kini menarik tangannya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga pria itu bisa mendekapnya. Ia bisa mendengar detak cepat sesuatu dalam dada sahabatnya itu, yang mungkin juga sama dengan detak miliknya saat ini.

"_Daisuki da_, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengulang ucapannya, di antara kecupan lembut yang ia berikan di tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura balas memeluk Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya di leher hangat lelaki itu. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk kurva indah yang sejak tadi seolah menghilang entah ke mana.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan ia tahu, hari-hari selanjutnya yang akan mereka lewati akan lebih indah dan berarti dari sebelumnya.

Sesederhana itu.

**Fin.**

**a/n: **_**Happy NaruSaku Day! And yeah, NaruSaku are still exist**_ :) rnr?


End file.
